Algún día caerás
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Pero Sakura no se rindió. Algún día Shaoran caería; algún día se enamoraría de ella. Y, por fin, podrían ser felices. No, se sonrió a si misma, no se rendiría. Él ya había ganado su corazón. —Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li.


**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a CLAMP. Todo es sin fines de lucro – con todos los derechos reservados.

**Summary:** Pero Sakura no se rindió. Algún día Shaoran caería; algún día se enamoraría de ella. Y, por fin, podrían ser felices. No, se sonrió a si misma, no se rendiría. Él ya había ganado su corazón. (Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li)

* * *

**Algún día caerás**

-

**I: Recordar.**

Y Sakura recordó ese cruel momento, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

«―Shaoran… ―le susurró sonrojada ―. Me gustas ―confesó.

Vio la cara de indiferencia del muchacho, mirando sus ojos y no reconociendo ninguna expresión en ellos. Siguió expectante de Shaoran, pero suspiró cuando él ni siquiera le dirigia la palabra y solo la miraba con el seño fruncido. De cualquier manera, ya sabía que la iba a rechazar (aunque siempre guardó un poco de esperanza), pero no pensó que dolería tanto como cuando había pensado en esa opción.

―Lo siento ―comenzó Shaoran ―, pero… tú…

Sakura cerró sus ojos y le cortó. No quería que la rechazaran en ese momento, aunque de alguna manera ya lo había hecho.

―Okey. Sé tú respuesta, ¿sí? Pero hazme el favor de pensarlo… n-no quiero me respondas ahora, por favor ―dijo. En ningún momento lo miró a la cara; ¡y es que no se atrevía! Nunca pensó que se le haría tan difícil decir unas simples palabras, y ahora sólo quería que la tierra la tragase.

―Eh… ―Shaoran suspiró ―. De acuerdo, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, después de todo ―y dicho eso, se marchó, no mirando nunca hacia atrás. Mientras Sakura se quedó ahí, viendo su espalda y sus cabellos marrones meciéndose con el viento. Y ahí y solo ahí, dejo salir unas dos pequeñas lagrimas de sus orbes verdes, por que en verdad, dolía más de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar».

Abrazó más fuerte a Kero, su mini-peluche de felpa amarilla, pensando en que no se rendiría. No, ella lucharía por Shaoran… Por que sabía que algún día caería, y que se enamoraría de ella… entonces recién ahí, podrían ser felices.

Era lindo soñar, pero…

"No gana quién se rinde"

-

**II: Sentimientos.**

Lo había citado en el parque Pingüino. Según las palabras de Shaoran, era una buena idea ya que él ya tenía su decisión.

Sakura observaba nerviosa todo el parque mientras se sentaba en una banca. Quería… No. _Necesitaba_ saber la respuesta de Shaoran, ya si esta fuera buena o no. Ella podría afrontarlo por que, después de todo, hay miles de peces en el mar. Aunque sabía que no iba a ser igual.

Divisó a Shaoran caminando hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y comprobó que ni por todo la población masculina, ella sentiría lo mismo.

Sabía que no sentiría ese revoltijo en el estómago cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos y admiraba ese extraño y perfecto rostro, que, por alguna razón desconocida para ella en ese momento, siempre estaba seria o marcaba preocupación.

Nunca sentiría por nadie las ganas de abrazarlo y preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, controlando las ganas de decirle que ella siempre estaría ahí: para él.

Como sabía que tampoco sentiría con otra persona esas inmensas ganas de probar sus labios. De desgastarlos, de morderlos, y chuparlos.

Pero, aún mejor, no sentiría ni por el chico más hermoso del mundo (aunque ella pensaba que era Shaoran, por supuesto) la sensación de querer conocer más profundo a esa persona. De que cada vez -las efímeras veces- que sonreía o reía, ella también tenía ganas de hacerlo. Y deseaba con todo su ser cada noche, ser por ella quién él sonriera.

Shaoran se sentó a su lado tranquilo, mas Sakura moría de nervios por dentro. Y se notaba en su cara, lo sabía.

―¿Y…? ―preguntó.

Shaoran suspiró con fuerza.

-

**III: Intento.**

«―Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo ―el murmullo de Shaoran apenas y pudo escucharlo. Tenía suerte de tener buen oído ―, no hace mal a nadie… Así que, sí.

Sorprendida, abrió sus ojos lo máximo que pudo (no pudo evitar exagerar), y sonrió cuando lo vio sonrojado, aunque él trataba de ocultarlo con su castaño cabello.

Y Sakura no se sintió tan feliz en su vida desde hace mucho. Por que ella haría lo que sea… para ganarse su corazón.

Él ya había ganado el suyo».

―

* * *

¡Mi primer fic Card Captor Sakura! ¿Un apluso para mí? Duh, no lo creo. ¿Pueden creer que lo hize sólo en quince minutos? Mira que yo tardo en hacer las cosas… En fin, ¿creen que debería dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea escribir? :P Acepto sugerencias, por que cada día lo hago peor. Aunque creo que mi musa se activó.

La verdad, yo no soy de este fandom, como se habrán dado cuenta. Sólo he leído un fic de aquí: Caramelos de limón. Por eso si quieren auspiciarse, ¡bienvenidos sean! Todos serán muy bien recibidos -Sophie dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios-. Me acuerdo que de niña amaba (con todo mi ser, puedo jurarlo) Card Captor Sakura, que para ése entonces para mi era Sakura Card Captor. Amaba a Yukito, por que simplemente era el mejor. Pero también amé desde la primera vez que los ví juntos: a Sakura y Shaoran. Y me acuerdo que siempre esperaba que en algún capítulo Shaoran mostrara un poco de amor por la dulce Flor de cerezo. Que, al final de todo, llegó. Esperar tiene buenos frutos.

Disculpen el OOC, pero digamos que soy principiante con estos personajes. Ya me voy retirando, y siento mucho el summary, me ha quedado horrendo. No llamará la atención de nadie. ¡en fin! Besos, Sophie.


End file.
